naruto,sasuke,& gaara the infinite tailed beaststhe saiyans at mahora
by g0dslayer98979
Summary: i own nothing and i dare you to do the challenge


naruto had just sealed the most powerful being inside of himself and was transpoted along with sasuke and gaara to a unknown place.

(_sasuke,gaara can you hear me i repeat can...SHUT UP sasuke and gaara said at the same time. now where are we d-bros/saiyan-bros iknow we are being moved some where so let's wake up._)

**MEANWHILE AT MAHORA**

professor negi what is going on that have the other teachers on edge. I...professer negi you are neede in the office asap. ok class free time till i get back.

ah negi you came...that's what she said three u.v's said at the same time. as i was saying negi you are having three new students join your class as students starting today. (...) oi old man if you think you can just make us students without our permission then... .FUCKING.**DEAD D-BRO/S-BRO FUSE **dean-san what happend to the other two that were here there is only one o...**it is done we are now complete now you old bag of bones. . . .CHOICES.1 ASK US NICELY TO BECOME STUDENTS AND LIVE WITH ALL YOUR BONES TURNED TO DUST AND YOUR HEAD UP YOUR ASS SO FUCKING DEEP YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE A SHIT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. OR 2 YOU KEEP THE IDEA YOUR USING AND THIS WHOLE PLACE ALONG WITH ALL THE PERVERTS WILL BE MEETING ONE THE TAILED BEAST THAT I HAVE A CONTRACT WITH NOW THEN WITCH CHOICE IS IT...OI BABY D-BRO/S-BRO NO THREATNING OR NO COOKIES FOR YOU AND NO TOMATOES FOR YOU GOT IT. fine d-niisan/s-niisan. please forgive my idiotic brothers we would glady accept being students here **right little brothers. yes nii-san good so dean who's class are we in. dean y-yo-you will b-b-be in negi's p-p-please don't kill me. thank dean-sama oh and before i forget sasuke gaara what have i told you about fusing with my body. to never do it with out permision or we get none of the food you cook. very good you two now dean mind telling me why my little sister has a seal draining her life force and power on her. (...) forget it NAGI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE WITH IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS OR NO MORE SIGNED COPIES OF COME COME PARDISE FOR YOU 5...4...3...2...1...here **good now nagi tell me why you put a seal that takes the life force and power and magical energy into my little sister and you have 3 seconds to tell me...wait i have a better idea mind reading jutsu...i see...NAGI YOUR DEAD IN 5...4...3...2...1...JIC JAC MIC SAC SIC DAC DRAGON SUMMONING NAAAAGIIII TWO CHOICES FIRST RUN LIKE A LITTLE GIRL AND GET WHIPPED BY YO WIFE WITCH IS MY NIECE OR SECOND TAKE THE SEAL OFF AND LIVE. 3...WHAT 2...HEY HOLD ON 1...NUMBER 2 NUMBER 2 NUMBER 2...GOOD CHOICE** nagi NOW TAKE IT OFF OF HER she needs to drink my blood for it to be released dean-sama on it. evangaline your older brother plus nagi is here...3...2...1...NAGI I'MA KILL Y...nii-san (starts crying) where *hic* did you *hic* go and *hic* are you stay *hic* for go*hic*od then. there there my little chibified vampire sister. evangaline starts hitting him on the chest nii-san i'm not little see tranforms into her adult form. everyone in the room get's ready to attack. **i hope you guys are not going to attack my little sister cause you do **d-bros/s-bros all together now** YOU WILL EXPERINCE TORTURE SO PAINFUL AND DISGUSTING YALL WON'T SIT DOWN OR BE ABL TO EAT FOR THE REST OF YOUR PATHETIC LIVES.** (thump) okay who fainted...OH COME ON NAGI YOU STILL PEE YOUR PANT'S WHEN WE DO THAT YOUR A GOD DAMN LEGENDARY HERO THAT'S...THAT'S JUST SAD MAN...gaara wake nagi up. on it s-bro (kick's nagi in his nut's making him talk in a couple voices higher then a saprano. thank you cousin. evangiline said. now nagi give eva here your blood or i will got it little brother...(nagi nods and cut's his wrist and let's his blood flow into evangaline's mouth until the seal breaks.) thank you little brother naruto said. yeah n-n-n-no proplem nagi said in a extreamly weak voice and falls flat on his face. well then time to go to our class as negi leaves with his new students.

**BACK AT THE CLASS.**

when is negi coming back...(knock knock) that answer your question.

ok class the dean decided to give us three new kids that well can...OW YOU FUCKER THAT FUCKING HURT. WHY S-BRO WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOUR GOING TO GET THE REST OF YOUR PUNISHMENT LATER BUT...OI NEGI CAN WE COME IN YET...AHHHHHHHHHH...OH BABY SISTER YOU BETTER NOT BE DITCHING SCHOOL...UM UH NO...LIER PUNSHMENT TIME HAHAHAHAHAHA...NOOOOOOOOO...5...4...3...HERE...GOOD...NOW NEGI CAN WE PLEASE COME IN...yes you may come in thanks(door opens and two of them are thrown in covered in blood OW THAT F...(GET'S PUNCHED IN THE FACE)...OW YOU G...(GET'S PUNCHED AGAIN)...OK THAT'S IT DEMONIC STYLE DEMONIC FIST AHHHHHHH HAAAAA (GET'S BLASTED AND IS SENT FLYING NONONONONO FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck you asshole. NO THANKS BABY D-BRO AND I DO HAVE ONE THANK YOU VERY MUCH. huh so this is negis class NII-SAN A YELLOW BLUR TACKLES THE BLOND MALE. hello my darling chibified baby sister. ooooooaaaaaaaa mean evangiline says with a pouting face. class meet your new students...hang on negi got to go stop...gaara go get sasuke. on it (flys out the window) NOT LIKE THAT NIMROD. professer negi how did he do that... (...) i will tell you better yet i'll show you. naruto starts to power up. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HAH COME FORTH HIDAN, OW KAKUZU...WHERE THE FUCK AM I. HELLO HIDAN. F-F-FATHER FATHER FIGHT . you are an asshole. i do have one thank you. asswipe. i do like to wipe my ass. P**** fucker. i do like to fuck P****. yeah you do you did your girlfriend the night before she died HEhehehehhahah (hidan **I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO TALK ABOUT THAT YOU SON OF A *A/N DUE TO THE AMOUNT OF SWEARING HERE IS A CHALLENGE CONTINUE THIS TYPE OF STORY WITH NARUTO SASUKE AND GAARA BEING STUDENTS AND EVANGILINE IS THE LITTLE SISTER OF NARUTO AND HIDAN IS NARUTO'S SON AND NARUTO HAS A COME BACK FOR EVERY SWEAR WORD HIDAN SAYS TO HIM chapters 300 words 999,745,683,210 rated M-A NARUTO'S HEREM MANA ZAZI CHIZURU KU FEI KAEDE & CHISAME SASUKE AND GAARA YOU CAN DECIDE WHO THEIR HEREM IS. AND SASUKE HAS JUUBI IN HIM GAARA HAS THE IS A SAIYAN AND NARUTO IS THE INFINITE TAILED BEAST AND IS A SAIYAN. HAVE FUN bye :p.**


End file.
